mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Cage/Punk
Strategy Punk Cassie Cage's passive is quite dynamic as a simple tag-in can prevent enemies from ambushing with a special as well as debilitate the current enemy with a heavy speed reduction. Her basic attacks are quite fast which can become even more effective against a slowed opponent. While already possessing a strong tag-in passive, it can be enhanced with the talent "Weak Point Attacks", which gives power drain abilities a chance to snare the opponent, preventing them from escaping. When it is triggered, Cassie Cage and her teammates could then make use of it and finish off the opponent before they can recover. Cassie can also boost the health and damage of Silver tier teammates, which is less impressive than it sounds. After Update 2.0, Cassie Cage can no longer boost the health and damage of silver characters but instead boost the health and damage of her Strike Force teammates, which can be upgraded to a hefty amount. She and her Strike Force teammates are also temporarily immune to crit and lethal damage for 5-7 seconds upon tag-in, countering the likes of some of the most hard-hitting characters in the roster. Her slowdown can also be upgraded to greatly increase its duration, slowing the enemy down for so long that they'll be finished before they can retaliate. Interactions Good with *Strike Force characters. Good against * Ronin characters. * Kitana/Mournful, Kung Lao/Revenant, Kenshi/Balanced & Kung Jin/Shaolin: Cassie Cage can tag in immediately and remove the entire enemy team's power, nullifying their passives. * Ermac/Master of Souls '& ''Scorpion/Hellspawn: Same as above, but to a lesser extent. * '''Freddy Krueger/Nightmare: Freddy won't be able to deal his lethal damage after they tag-in. * Scorpion/MK11, Liu Kang/Dark Emperor, Tanya/Kobu Jutsu & Sub-Zero/Revenant: Similar to above, they won't be able to deal their lethal damage for a limited time. Countered by * Circle of Shadow Characters. * Raiden/Dark & Liu Kang/Klassic: Both of them are immune to power drain and can benefit from it, turning her passive against her. * Tanya/Treacherous: While not as effective as being completely immune, her power drain resistance nonetheless helps her team retain some power for strong special attacks. * Raiden/MK11: Raiden is immune to Power Drain and can spread this immunity to his fellow MK11 teammates. Abilities Here are Cassie Cage's abilities. Support Cards/Equipment Here are Cassie Cage's support and equipment cards. Stats Prior to Update 2.0, these are her original stats as a Gold Character. Trivia * Previously, her SP2 is a completely unblockable special that does 2 strong hits before it was nerfed to become blockable. * Previously, her combo enders have unique camera angles whenever they are used. * Prior to Update 2.0, her passive was Nut Kracker: Each time Cassie tags in, she drains 1 bar of power from the enemy team, as well as slowing the current opponent. Silver teammates receive +15% more health and attack. * Prior to Update 2.0, she costed 420 Souls. Category:Characters Category:Diamond Characters Category:Spec Ops Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Tag attacks/effects Category:Strike Force Characters